


DOOM 3 Teleporter Sabotage

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Hackers, Hell, Invasion, UAC, cyberdemon - Freeform, doom 3 - Freeform, malware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon





	DOOM 3 Teleporter Sabotage

  
“What exactly are you doing Cybie?” asks an Archvile.

“I am preparing for the invasion of this Mars City place.” The Cyberdemon bellows.

“Exactly how are you going to do this?”

“Remember those mortals that kept briefly showing up in our realm?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I managed to figure out how they are doing it. It turns out that they are working on some kind of Portal System which happens to pass right though Hell for 60 seconds. Not enough time to actually launch a full scale invasion though it. But enough for a stealth demon or two to slip through.

However they have this device called a PDA which allows them to store large amounts of data and upload it into their network. I set up a system to broadcast a rootkit and file dropper into their devices. It spans most of the realm but is programmed to ignore everything except the PDA.

So I just waited after that and an hour later the teleporter as they call it activated again and next thing you know one of them has my malware on their PDA. It was so easy. Like a joke even. So he warps again and arrives at this place called Mars City and connects to the network. And that’s it. I’m in.”

“And what then?”

“I just started exploring. It was a totally flat network. No subnets or anything. I had access to everything. When I found the controls to Teleporter I realized that I could use it to our advantage.

I wrote some special software called DOOMSDAY. It is designed to sabotage computer systems. In this case I am using it to connect to the Teleporter’s Programmable Logic Controller to activate it.

The Mortal’s PDA uploaded a covert program called ETERNALFIRE which is a SCADA Remote Access and Exploitation Module. Once I use it to connect to the PLC I will launch a PayLoad called UnleashHell. Observe.”

`Cybie@NetherRealm/hax/malware/exploit_kits/doomsday/lib/bin/release$ sudo sh start_doomsday.sh`  
`Password for Cybie:`  
`Launching DOOMSDAY...`

` /$$$$$$$   /$$$$$$   /$$$$$$  /$$      /$$  /$$$$$$  /$$$$$$$   /$$$$$$  /$$     /$$`  
`| $$__  $$ /$$__  $$ /$$__  $$| $$$    /$$$ /$$__  $$| $$__  $$ /$$__  $$|  $$   /$$/`  
`| $$  \ $$| $$  \ $$| $$  \ $$| $$$$  /$$$$| $$  \__/| $$  \ $$| $$  \ $$ \  $$ /$$/`  
`| $$  | $$| $$  | $$| $$  | $$| $$ $$/$$ $$|  $$$$$$ | $$  | $$| $$$$$$$$  \  $$$$/  `  
`| $$  | $$| $$  | $$| $$  | $$| $$  $$$| $$ \____  $$| $$  | $$| $$__  $$   \  $$/  `  
`| $$  | $$| $$  | $$| $$  | $$| $$\  $ | $$ /$$  \ $$| $$  | $$| $$  | $$    | $$    `  
`| $$$$$$$/|  $$$$$$/|  $$$$$$/| $$ \/  | $$|  $$$$$$/| $$$$$$$/| $$  | $$    | $$    `  
`|_______/  \______/  \______/ |__/     |__/ \______/ |_______/ |__/  |__/    |__/    `  
`=====================================================================================`  
`|                Computer Sabotage Exploit Kit written by CyberDaemon               |`  
`|                  Greatings from the Underworld Anarchy Clan U.A.C                 |`  
`=====================================================================================`  
`>help connect`  
`Connect Command Syntax: connect -h(ip address of remote host) -e(exploit to load, skip if already exploited with implant) -k(implant key, skip if no implant is installed)`  
`>connect -h 192.168.25.163 -k ETERNALFIRE-TARG="e2ef29b3 6bf79baf d1329346"`  
`Connected to host 192.168.25.163`  
`Type: Union Aerospace SCADA Programmable Logic Controller`  
`Device Name: DELTA-4 TELEPORTER`  
`>help payload`  
`Payload Command Syntax: payload -f(payload filename) (remove, load, execute)`  
`>payload -f UnleashHell.elf execute`  
`Running UnleashHell.elf...`  
`Use Default Hellbound Coordinates? (y/n) y`  
`Teleporter Power Level? (default is 50%) 100%`  
`Overload Teleportation Field? (y/n) y`  
`Disable Stabilization Field? (y/n) y`  
`Disable Remote Control? (y/n) n`  
`Disable Local Control? (y/n) y`  
`Disable Safety Alarms/Alerts? (y/n) n`  
`Disable Failsafe Interlocks? (y/n) n`  
`Lockout Changes? (y/n) y`  
`Overwrite Config Files? (y/n) y`  
`Overwrite Control Files? (y/n) y`  
`Sending SCADA Commands...`  
`[########################################################]100% Complete.`  
`Commands Sent.`  
`>exit`  
`Cleaning SysLog Files...`  
`[########################################################]100% Complete.`  
`SysLog Files Cleaned.`

`Cybie@NetherRealm/hax/malware/exploit_kits/doomsday/lib/bin/release$`

“So I just sent some SCADA commands into the PLC which will redirect the Teleporter to connect to our realm. I am running it at maximum power and overloading the field so that we can warp to any part of this Mortal Base. I am also disabling the Stabilization Field to keep it open and preventing them from controlling it.

Changes are locked out and all of their files are overwritten. Only I can control it now.”  



End file.
